Custodiando su amor
by Bellayedwardforever
Summary: René Swan es la productora de Aqua Imagen y por eso tratan de secuestrarla. Para su protección contrata a guardaespaldas para ella y su hija, pero talves ellos se enamoren y esten CUSTODIANDO A SU AMOR... Espero que les guste Algunos personajes son de Stefanie Meyer y no olviden comentar si les gusto.
1. Avance

René Swan es Directora Creativa de Meta Imagen Internacional, la agencia de publicidad más importante del país.

El ser una mujer tan exitosa le ha traído como consecuencia ser blanco de atentados y es durante un suceso de estos que conoce a Charlie Burque, un hombre del campo, sencillo, quien acude a la Mansión de los Swan a solicitar el trabajo de capataz cuando un comando de criminales irrumpe en su propiedad con el fin de secuestrarla. Por sus conocimientos de Karate logra salvar a Rene dándose entre ellos un encuentro por demás emotivo por las en las circunstancias en las que ocurre.

René está casada con Phill Dwyer, gerente de comercialización de la agencia de publicidad. Phill conoce a la bella top model Tanya Denali e inicia un romance con ella.

Bella Swan, la hija de René y Phill, es una joven consentida, caprichosa y voluble, pero también padece un gran sufrimiento interno que manifiesta a través de la bulimia, pues a pesar de poseer materialmente todo, se siente abandonada por sus padres, quienes todo el tiempo están trabajando.

René se preocupa también por la seguridad de su hija y contrata a Edward Cullen como escolta deBella. Ella inicialmente, lo rechaza, pero conforme pasa el tiempo se va enamorando de él.

Mariela, la hija de Charlie llega a trabajar a la mansión de los Swan y se enamora perdidamente deEdward, lo que provoca grandes enfrentamientos con Bella por su amor

René y Charlie luchan todo el tiempo por no demostrarse su amor, pues ambos son casados.

Espero que les guste! Y comenten si les gusto.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

* * *

Narrador

"MANSIÓN SWAN"

La señora René estaba en el patio trasero de su casa en la piscina ya que estaban tomando fotos a las nuevas modelos de la agencia.

Rene: Charlotte acompáñame-con una chica a lado suyo con una planilla-necesito fotos de este grupo de chicas si? Y otro a estas chicas que están acá-dicho esto Charlotte se retiro y Rene avanzo hacia un chico.-Carlos como va la fotografía?

Carlos: las agrupamos en 2 grupos de 3 y en 3 grupos de 4 y desfilaran para allá para la publicidad.

Rene: para que ensayen y todo quede muy bien si?-Carlos asintió y Rene se fue mas adelante-Vestuario-dijo moviendo la mano,signo de rapidez

Carlos: Estamos listo Sra. Swan

Rene:Perfecto

Clara:aqui están los accesorios señora.

Rene: Gracias, se va ver lindo-dijo poniendo el collar a una modelo que se acerco-hermosa

Juana: Ya están listas las habitaciones, para usted y la señorita Bella, lo que me preocupa es que usted les dio el día libre a toda la gente de servicio.

Rene: no te preocupes ya nos arreglaremos-Juana se fue y Rene se acerco a su secretaria-Hablaste con Phill

Angela:si señora su esposo debe estar por llegar-en ese momento un helicóptero asomo entre los arbustos.

Rene: Es el.

El helicóptero siguió su rumbo hasta hallar un lugar seguro donde aterrizar, justo donde lo esperaba su jefe de seguridad James y su auto para ir a la del helicóptero y se fue directo a su auto para irse a la mansión

Llamo por teléfono a Rene:

Phill: ola cariño

Rene: ola como te fue en tu viaje a Brasil?

Phill: bien, conseguí que Cosmetics Agency nos haga su publicista

Rene: sabia que lo ibas a conseguir, entonces hoy tenemos doble motivo para festejar .

Phill: cual es ese motivo?

Rene:que después de una larga semana estaremos juntos en ven a que veas a las nuevas modelos que contrate para la agencia

Phill: voy para allá- y corto la llamada

"Campo"

Charlie estaba luchando con un amigo para enseñarles a los niños karate hasta que por fin logro tirarlo al piso y su amigo se rindió,recibieron los aplausos de los niños al terminar

Luis: Gracias Charlie por ayudarme con la demostración

Charlie: no te preocupes.

Luis: el señor Burke fue el que me enseño karate niños.

Charlie: Me vas a tener que disculpar pero tengo algo importante que hacer

Luis: no te preocupes, gracias por tu apollo

Charlie salio corriendo y se subió a su camioneta para irse a buscar trabajo ya que los cultivos no le habían dado frutos y se fue a ofrecerse como capataz a la mansión Swan

Charlie: señor Mario, me entere en el pueblo que están buscando trabajo de capataz

Mario: así es

Charlie: bueno ya no tiene que buscar, yo vengo por el puesto, con quien tengo que hablar.

Mario: con la dueña, la señora Rene Swan, así que vuelva mañana temprano

Charlie: pero como que mañana necesito ahora mismo el trabajo, por favor, no hay modo de que hable con ella ahora mismo-Mario negó con la cabeza-pero por favor no hay modo de que...

Mario: no, no hay modo-dijo y cerro la puerta

Charlie: pero como que no, por favor...

"MANSION SWAN"

Las modelos habían comenzado a desfilar sobre una capa de vidrio transparente que atravesaba la piscina de forma de se sentó junto a James viendo pasar a las modelos en bikini.

Rene había ido a buscar a Bella en los vestuarios

Rene: Bella, Bella sal por favor- se abrió la puerta y salio Bella con un lindo traje de baño amarillo con detalles en negro y con una coleta alta

Bella:que?

Rene:hija me puedes explicar porque no quieres salir en el comercial.

Bella:de verdad quieres saberlo.

Rene: te lo estoy pidiendo

Bella: ok, te lo explico-dijo cerrando la puerta caminando hacia su madre-me parece horrendo este bikini mamá, y los otros 4 que me escogiste, funestos, mira-dijo agarrándose el estomago -me hace ver mas gorda de lo que estoy y no pienso hacer el ridículo frente a esos modelos hiper flacas, entiendes?

Rene:hijita, de donde sacas que estas gorda?ademas el bikini se te ve precioso, créeme, es el mas lindo de la colección.

Bella: ay mamá, alucinas,no? Y cada vez mas?

Rene: mira Bella si en realidad quieres ser modelo vas a tener que ceñirte a las reglas

Bella: ok, ya entendí pero te informo que no yo a quedarme con ustedes en la hacienda aquí en Canadá porque yo tengo planes y ahora mismo me voy a Estados Unidos.

Rene: Cuanto lo lamento, me hubiera gustado que estemos tu, yo y tu papá que justo acaba de venir de viaje-Bella titubeo, enserio quería ver a su padre.

Bella:otro día será, adiós.-se fue al cuarto para cambiarse

Rene:quiero que llames a tu maestra de piano o si no, no puedes salir hoy

Bella:como tu ordenes mamá-dijo Bella irónicamente cerrando la puerta y sacandole la lengua a su madre.

"Programa de entrenamiento de guardaespaldas"

Edward Cullen es un gran guardaespaldas y ahora esta buscando un trabajo pero aun no lo consigue,mientras tanto se entrena en el programa.

Disparos, Salvar vidas y cosas así practica el...

En buscar tras cada puerta y matar a los asesinos o secuestradores que intentan agredir a sus jefes Edward es el mejor...

"Mansión Swan"

René: Chicas-dijo hablándoles a las modelos-llego la hora de desfilar aquí-dijo señalando la piscina.

Chicas: Ok

Fueron pasando frente la vista de Phill, James ,René y toda la producción, pero había una modelo que capto la atención de Phill, era realmente hermosa.

Phil: James ¿quien es esa modelo?

James: Tanya Denali, la señora Rene la contrato hace una semana durante su viaje.

Phill: que raro, no me comento nada-Tanya miraba fijamente a Phill, y el a ella sus miradas se cruzaban y parecía que ella modelaba para el y se retiro-que buena adquisición a hecho la empresa

James: no se entusiasme mucho con esa modelo

Phill: sabes algo?

James:la investigue, al parecer la vida intima de la Denali es muy ordenada, no se relaciona con un casado si haber un acto de divorcio de por medio.

Phill: te agradezco el consejo, pero en cuestión de aventuras yo se jugar bien mis cartas, ahora lo que necesito es una buena excusa para regresar a Estados Unidos para verme con ella- James cambio de cara- se aceptan sugerencias-James se mantuvo en silencio.

Phill no dejaba de mirarla y eso ponía muy contento a James...mientras que Rene veía muy atentamente a cada una de las modelos sin darse cuenta de nada

"Casa de Burke"

Charlie estaba comiendo con su familia

Charlie: no saben el trabajo que me costo convencer a Mario para que me de una cita hoy a las 5 con la señora Swan

Mariela: que bueno papá, seguro que vas a ser el capataz de esa mansión tan bonita

Ariana: ruego a dios que nos haga el favor porque los cultivos han comenzado a morir, hasta tu caballo, ya no nos queda nada Charlie y ademas las deudas suben.

Charlie: ya no te preocupes Ariana , yo conseguiré el trabajo.

Mariela: seguro que si papá- Ariana se levanto y trajo un sobre.

Ariana: se me olvidaba, esta mañana llego esto para ti- dijo entregándole la carta

Charlie: Haber, espero que sea una buena noticia-dijo abriéndola-es del banco,nos van a quitar la casa

Ariana: que? Perdimos nuestra casa nos van a echar de aquí!-dijo desesperada.

Mariela: ay no , ay no

Charlie: tranquilas las dos, debe haber un error, yo pague todo, mañana iré a hablar con ellos, ahora me voy quiero llegar temprano a la mansión Swan

" Mansión Swan"

Rene: Tanya, fue una producción esplendida

Tanya: gracias señora Swan

Phill: cielo-dijo acercándose a besar a rene

Rene: quiero presentarte a Tanya Denali

Phill: encantado señorita, bienvenida a AQUA IMAGEN la mejor agencia de publicidad del país

Tanya: muchas gracias señor Dwyer, ya veo porque es la mejor agencia de publicidad, y que les pareció mi trabajo

Rene: esplendido maravilloso, no mi amor?

Phill: claro que si- Tanya abrazo a Rene y miro coplicemente a James.

"Agencia Meta Imagen"

Laura: Rene Swan acaba de contratar a Tanya Denali, la mejor modelo, para su agencia-dijo gritando

Raul: y porque el enojo?

Laura: la vengo persiguiendo durante meses y ahora meta imagen la contrato!si los Swan quieren guerra,guerra tendrán.

"Mansión Swan"

Rene y Phill están caminando por el jardín de la mansión y el esta preparado para engañar a Rene

Phill: cielo espero que no te molestes pero debo regresar a la agencia

Rene: como?

Phill: hay problemas con el distribuidor que nos va a surtir el nuevo producto y hoy mismo debe quedar arreglado ese asunto.

Rene:pero y la cena entre nosotros?

Phill: lo siento querida este contratiempo no estaba en mis planes.

Rene: entonces yo sola elegiré al nuevo capataz

Phill: lo siento amor. Ah por cierto, Tanya debe irse conmigo en el helicóptero ya que debe llegar antes para la seción de fotos para maquillaje y vestuario.

Rene: por supuesto, no hay problema. Adiós mi amor-dijo besando a Phill.

"En el camerino de Tanya"

James:estuviste esplendida, impresionaste al jefe-Tanya rió sinicamente.

Tanya: no me quitaba la mirada de encima, pero no me habías dicho que era tan apuesto.-James la tomo de su coleta y provoco un fuerte dolor a Tanya

James: mucho cuidado, el plan no es que te enamores de el, así que compórtate como si fueras una mujer decente – y la soltó del pelo pero la tomo del brazo-no olvides que gracias a mi estas aquí

Tanya: lo se primor-dijo sensualmente y lo sentó en una silla-lo tendré presente y como va nuestro asunto-dijo sentándose en la mesa

James: les dieron el día libre a los empleados y te aseguro-dijo acercándose a ella acorralándola-que hoy mismo Rene Swan va encontrarse con su destino-dicho esto la beso apasionadamente.

* * *

Que tal? Les gusto?


	3. Capítulo 2

Custodiando su amor

Capítulo 2:

"Mansión Swan"

René: Phill, espera - dijo ella deteniéndolo – tengo una sensación muy extraña, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrirme – dicho esto lo abrazo- por favor, no te vayas, por favor te lo ruego – el termino el abrazo.

Phill: Rene, me estas tratando de chantajear para que me quede?

Rene: no, no Phill olvídalo, todo va a estar bien

Phill: asi, hermosa y valiente me gustas más, adiós cariño.

"Casa de Burke"

Charlie: Ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a la mansión

Mariela: que tengas suerte papá – le dio un beso en la mejilla y el se fue

"Mansión Swan"

Rene: mario, me avisas cuando llega la persona por el puesto de capataz, yo ahora descansare un rato aquí afuera

Mario: si señora- y se retiro

Sono el teléfono de Rene #llamada#

Rene: hola angela, ya llego Bella

Angela: si ahora esta tomando sus clases de piano

Rene: que bueno que me obedecio.

Angela: bueno señora la dejo debe estar muy cansada

Rene: si angela. Bueno adiós

#fin de la llamada#

Rene se puso a observar en su computadora

"Mansión Swan" (Estados Unidos)

Bella estaba aburridísima en su clase de piano, ella pensaba en hacerse una buena manicura mientras su maestra tocaba.

Maestra: ahora usted repítalo señorita Dwyer.- bella se acomodó en su asiento y como habia prestado atención a los primeros 5 minutos toco el principio y luego se paro y dejo caer sus manos sobre las teclas causando un horrible sonido y se echo a reir- senorita, tiene que concentrarse !

Bella: sabe que, usted ya hizo demasiado que tal si se toma unas vacaciones- dijo tomando el bolso de la maestra y alcanzadoselo y empujandola hasta la puerta-Adiositoooooo-cerro con un portazo

En ese momento apareció Angela :

Angela: y la maestra?

Bella:se tomo una vacaciones in-de-fi-ni-das- dijo tomando su bolso

Angela: la despediste?! tu madre se enojara muchisimo

Bella: Ella dijo que tomara las clases no, que las terminara

Angela: pero...

Bella: Adiooooss

"Mansión Swan" (Canada)

La señora Swan no sabia lo que se le avecinaba, no sabia que estaba indefensa, no sabia que unos hombres planeaban secuestrarla, pero tampoco sabia que por confusiones del destino alguien vendria a ayudarla...

Rene sintio unos pasos detras suyo y penso que era Maria, la cocinera,y dijo:

Puedes traerme una taza de te por favor-sintio que alguien le tapo la boca por detras y le sostuvo los brazos

Xxx: no vovleras a ver una taza de te durante mucho tiempo-ella se estremeció.


End file.
